Harry Potter and the Amecurt
by shimmering-unicorn-horn
Summary: I wouldn't attempt to read this with any seriousostity. It was just a fun story my friend Elizabeth and I took turns writing chapters for! Just relax and enjoy! It's a nice break from all those crazygonuts dark fics even though I love thoseR
1. Part 1

Our story begins in a small town called Acton. There resides two young girls, named Elizabeth Mubarek and Katie Peters. It was midwinter, January to be exact, and the two girls were bored. Now, these weren't two _ordinary _girls. They were super high tech uber-muggles, whose knowledge of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings was more detailed and obsessive that even the late J.R.R Tolkein and J.K. Rowling would be impressed. But, I digress.

Now, Katie's cat, Beast, who we shall herein call Felonrod, had recently gone missing, and the two super-girls wondered why.

"Maybe he's wrestling badgers" thought Katie

"Maybe he's admitting entrance into the whomping willow to students!" thought Elizabeth. Elizabeth was soon to find out how right she was.

Just then, Katie was awoken from her computer-induced coma to hear a scratch on the door. She walked cautiously over to the door and looked outside. There stood Felonrod, with all his purple mountain majesty, holding a dead badger and two envelopes. Two harangued looking owls were staring malevolently down at Felonrod from their perches in the tree. Obviously they didn't approve of a cat carrying messages, when that niche clearly belonged to owls. Katie opened the door, happy to see Felonrod again, and let him inside. He tried to make a noise, but he apparently held too much in his mouth so it sounded more like "Hnngh". Katie relieved him of the two letters, but let Felonrod take care of the dead badger himself.

_Preeoooow, Katie, how have you been _

"I've been good, Felonro…wait…did you just talk?" Katie was dumbfounded, and justly so, this was a thing unheard of!

_ Course I can, all cats do, but its just the owners are too thick-headed to hear us. _

"Well, that's weird, but what are these letters about?"

_ Why don't you read them and find out yourself _said Felonrod exasperately.

So Katie hesitantly opened up one of the letters and read:

Dear Cute Muggle:

You have been cordially invited to attend a Whomping Willow "Rave", as it has so inappropriately been called. This party is to celebrate the 111th birthday of Hogwarts. Actually, its been around longer then that, but all of the students agreed that number was much more attractive then 125797 years. And anyway, everyone's been itching to party. Keep in mind that you are only being allowed to come because your incredibly intelligent cat, Felonrod, insists that there is nobody who deserves to come to this party then you and that friend of yours, Elizabeth Mubarek. You need not eat or drink before you come, there will be pumpkin juice, chocolate frogs and treacle tart. The Weird Sisters have been booked as well. We expect your arrival at 8:00 sharp on February 14th. Make sure to have your tickets to present to the bouncer. He's a very antagonistic sort; you don't want to get on his bad side. Until the 14th, then.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Well, Katie and Elizabeth being full of knowledge and obsession of the world of Harry Potter, as was said, were thrilled at the idea of being invited to the Womping Willow for a Hogwarts party! The time between mid-January and February 14th elapsed extremely slowly for the two girls. But, it came, eventually. The morning of the big day, the girls were chattering about how wonderful it would be, when suddenly, Katie thought of something that she could not believe that she had not thought of before.

"What should we wear?" Katie thought out loud.

_ McGonagall told me to let you know to come in Muggle clothing. That's what all the students wear nowadays, she says. Supposedly, the newest fashion is Muggle-wear… go figure. _ voiced Felonrod in a thoughtful voice.

Since the girls were at Katie's house (as they often were on Friday nights), they bounded up the flight of stairs to Katie's room to look for something to wear. Katie decided to go more dressed up, and so she chose a pale green halter dress, and Elizabeth, who was a bit more casual, chose a pair of khaki pants and a pink-red polo for her shirt (these were the outfits that they had worn for Weapotger Night at school, as well). Elizabeth helped Katie straighten her lovely, strawberry blond locks, and Katie curled Elizabeth's hair and called her "a cute little princess."

"Well, I suppose we're ready to go," stated Elizabeth.

"Yes," said Katie, looking at a tray of brownies on her counter. "It's a shame that food will be provided, because I made these brownies just for you—sprinkles and all."

Suddenly, it dawned on Elizabeth. "How are we supposed to get to Hogwarts?" she asked Felonrod. "The Hogwarts Express is not running at this time of the year... did McGonagall mention this to you, Felonrod?"

Cats have rather sly smiles when they are normal smiles, but Felonrod smiled an especially devious smile now. _Your dates shall be here at 7:00. That is, they will arrive in approximately ten minutes._

Elizabeth and Katie jumped in surprise. "Ten minutes?" shouted Katie. "Who are our dates, Felonrod? I know you know!"

_Ah, that I do, dearest Katie Peters,_ Felonrod let on. _And I am sorry to announce that I am not about to divulge that information to you. You shall have to just find that information out for yourself in… five minutes and counting. _

The girls fussed a bit more over their appearance, Elizabeth added a bit of eyeliner while Katie applied some mascara and pale pink lipstick. Felonrod slinked his way up the stairs and appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

_ Girls, your dates have arrived. I suggest you grab your invitation and head for the door. You don't want to keep these two young men waiting. _

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "They're here already!"

"I _do_ hope they chose good dates for us. I don't know why we could have just met everyone there. But this is very exciting!"

Katie rushed down the stairs, her dress trailing behind her, and Elizabeth followed close.

"Are you ready?" Katie asked, as they reached the door.

"Just do it," replied Elizabeth.

Katie took a deep breath and opened the front door. The girls stepped out onto the porch. There was a blue Ford Anglia sitting in Katie's driveway. As Katie and Elizabeth walked down the sidewalk, two handsome boys stepped out of the car—the last two boys that Katie and Elizabeth would ever have expected to see.

"_Oh my god, Elizabeth, is that…is it…" _Katie stammered. Both girls looked at each other and said simultaneously "Holy cricket!"

None other then Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and Ronald Weasley, the boy who lived to be the boy who lived's sidekick, had stepped out the infamous Ford Anglia, and were walking casually up the walk to Katie's house. Harry was dressed simply in a white collared shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and slightly faded jeans. Ron was going for the more casual style, as was Elizabeth. Ron was wearing a dark green T-shirt with the words "Dumbledore's Army" written in faded gold lettering on the front, and lighter colored jeans. Both looked smashing.

"But whose date is whose?" asked Elizabeth to Katie in an undertone.

"I suppose they know, I mean, _we _certainly don't" replied Katie. However, from their long, never-ending conversations about them, each girl knew who they wanted for their date that night.

_ Yes, actually they do know. I've been watching you for some time now, and I've think I've picked the correct boy for each of you. _ said Felonrod, who was sitting up in a tree nearby, watching them. Sure enough, as the boys approached, Harry proceeded straight up to Katie and Ron to Elizabeth. Katie and Elizabeth shared a relieved and joyful glance at each other before turning their attention back to the boys they always hoped to meet.

From behind their backs, the boys presented Katie and Elizabeth with flowers. A single red rose for Elizabeth and a white rose for Katie. They accepted the roses gracefully.

"Are you guys ready for a rousing party? Should be a blast, as long as Seamus comes through with the Firewhisky." said Ron, with a roguish look in his eye.

"Hmm…I wonder what Hermione would say if she heard you talk like that, Ronald." said Harry lightly, but with a matching look in his eye.

"Who cares about her?" said Ron, "she won't be here tonight, she claims she's too busy studying, but I think she's just depressed she doesn't have a date." Elizabeth and Katie laughed, knowing full well the long-winded lecture Hermione would give to Ron about the dangers of alcohol.

"Getting dates wasn't too hard for us though. Of course, we _did _have to fight through a massive sea of boys to get you too lovely ladies." said Harry, extending his arm to Katie as Ron did the same for Elizabeth. Katie and Elizabeth blushed slightly, before taking their arms and walking back to the car.

As Ron opened the passenger door to Elizabeth, and Harry opened the back door for Katie, the girls gave each other a slightly apprehensive look. Ron noticed.

"What's the matter girls? Never been in a car before?" he said jokingly.

"Oh, sure, we've been in a car before-" said Katie

"-but not a flying car" finished Elizabeth. Harry and Ron laughed at this and beamed at the girls.

"Told you they'd recognize it" exclaimed Harry. "Ron didn't think it possible that two girls could know so much about our lives. But I've learned to accept that anything is possible…" said Harry wryly to Elizabeth and Katie.

"Well, of course we recognized it, Ron" said Elizabeth, "it got you into so much trouble with your mother in second year, what with the Burrow and the Howler."

"Hmm, did come in handy with Aragog, though" said Katie thoughtfully. And with that, the girls scooted into the car, leaving the dumbstruck boys outside. Smiling and shaking their heads, they entered the car, and Ron put the car in drive.

Elizabeth and Katie had their noses pressed against the cold windows as they looked down at their familiar town. It was like a dream come true for the both of them. Ron was steering easily with one hand, and, with the other, he reached over and entwined his fingers with Elizabeth's. In the back seat, Harry had proceeded to put his arm around Katie's shoulders as he saw that she was shivering.

"Let's turn on some music, shall we?" suggested Ron. His hand left Elizabeth's for a brief moment so that he could find the appropriate station. Instantly, music filled the car's interior.

_"These days are dark, but we won't fall_

_We'll stick together through it all_

_These days are dark, but we won't faaaa-aaaaa-aaaalll…"_

"Oh, I love this song, Ron!" called Katie from the back.

"Yes, excellent choice, mate," Harry chimed in.

In a few moments, Elizabeth spotted lights up ahead. She smiled widely. "Ron, is that?"

Ron chuckled. "Why, yes it is." He turned and smiled at Harry. "Girls," he continued. "Welcome, _welcome,_ to Hogwarts!"

Apparently, Ronald had had a bit more practice at landing a flying car since his last incident, because, as they neared the brilliant lights of the castle, the car drifted softly towards the ground and landed without a sound.

"Oh, Ron! That was marvelous!" Elizabeth said in a complementary tone.

Ron beamed and turned off the engine. Immediately, Harry hopped out of his side of the car and ran around to the other to open Katie's door. "M'lady," he said, and bowed, extending a hand. Katie took it daintily and lifted her dress so as not to trip. Ron walked casually over and did the same for Elizabeth.

Katie and Elizabeth, meanwhile, were taking in everything around them. Suddenly, Katie spotted a large tree in the distance with small jars hanging from nearly every branch. In these jars were small, glowing pixies. It gave the whole night a romantic setting. "It's the Whomping Willow?" Katie asked Harry quietly, and he nodded and smiled. Again, he wrapped his arm around Katie, while Ron took Elizabeth's hand. They proceeded to the Willow.

As they neared the site where the party would take place, they began to hear the familiar music of the Weird Sisters. ("I prefer the Odd Brothers, myself," joked Ron.)

They finally reached the entrance at the base of the tree. Harry informed the girls that they were to climb through the entrance and that the actual party would take place in the newly remodeled Shrieking Shack. They were beginning to wonder who it would be that would take their tickets, as they had been warned that they would not want to get on his bad side, when a familiar voice was heard coming from towards the ground

_ Tickets, please, children. _

The girls gaped. "Felonrod?" Katie asked, though it was obvious that it was in fact her cat that was taking tickets. "But you were just—how did you—?"

_Never you mind. _ Felonrod cut in. _ We cats have other ways of getting to Hogwarts than by your flying cars. Now, tickets? Don't tell me you forgot them, now. _

Katie and Elizabeth assured them that they had not forgotten their tickets. Katie removed the tickets from her green, silk purse and showed them to Felonrod, though she did not see why he needed their tickets since he had, in fact, delivered them. Ron and Harry also had their tickets, which they showed to Felonrod.

_ Alright, girls, now have fun. _said Felonrod. _ And boys _ he said, indicating Harry and Ron, _ you be sure to keep them safe, and treat the with utmost respect. _

The two boys laughed. "You can count on that, Felonrod, mate," said Ron. "Come on, Elizabeth, we don't want to miss the pumpkin pasties!" He grabbed her hand and lead her through the door. Katie took on last look at the night sky and then let Harry take her hand and lead her into the Whomping Willow, as well. What a night this had turned out to be.


	2. Part 2

Katie and Elizabeth could hardly believe their eyes. From what they had read about the Shrieking Shack in book 3, they assumed the party would be held in the dirty, broken down old shack. Instead, it appeared that someone had been working hard making the Shack new-looking again. For one thing, it no longer creaked and moved, and it was all painted and had rugs and such.

"Yeah, the professors and Remus have been working extra hard making this place look so great. I even helped a bit during my free time." said Harry, noting the gazes of Elizabeth and Katie.

"Even Snape?" asked Katie incredulously, looking at Harry.

"Well, no, not him…I don't really consider him a professor anyway. More like a constant annoyance." replied Harry.

"…more like a constant slimy git…" said Elizabeth quietly but viciously. She and Katie had always despised Snape. Ron looked amazedly at her, and then he smiled.

"Ah, _now _I see why Felonrod thought you would be good for me." he said, taking her hand and leading her down the stairs.

"Great, now there's two of them! And I thought one Ron was enough!" Harry exclaimed, but he was smiling. Katie laughed, but knew that Elizabeth was certainly more intelligent then Ron. Harry took her hand then, and they follow Elizabeth and Ron down the stairs.

The group reached a doorway, from which they could hear music within. Harry reached for the doorknob, when a dark shape grunted from the corner of the room. Harry and Ron shared a quick nod, and both began to reach for their wands. No, the _other wands_. When the shape moved into the light, they noticed it was 20 feet tall and looked extraordinarily like Hagrid's brother, Grawp.

"Haurry! Runnie!" said Grawp, lumbering towards them. Ron and Harry seemed to relax and let their guard down, the very last thing that Katie and Elizabeth would have expected them to do when a very large giant was coming towards them.

"Don't worry," said Ron

"Hagrid got him well learned over the summer, he knows not to hurt us." explained Harry.

"Yeah, he knows not to hurt _you,_" said Katie, "but what about _us_?" Harry and Ron approached Grawp.

"Hullo, Grawpy! These are our friends, Katie and Elizabeth" Ron said, pointing to each girl respectively, "can we go in?" he finished, pointing to the door to the party.

"Ticckkies?" asked Grawp. The girls figured this to mean, "tickets" so they once again showed their tickets. Grawp nodded and retreated into the shadows.

"Geez, security is tough around here!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Yeah well, never can be too careful. These days are dark." said Harry forebodingly.

"Don't worry about it, girls, all Grawp would need to do it sit on somebody, and they wouldn't be a problem anymore." said Ron to Elizabeth and Katie.

"Mmm, that's a lovely image…" said Katie. Ron and Harry smiled.

"Shall we?" asked Harry, opening the door to the party. Katie and Elizabeth looked at each other and grinned. This was the moment they had been waiting for. Harry took Katie's hand, and Ron took Elizabeth's and the door swung open. The first thing they saw as they entered was certainly an image that would stay with them forever.

All about them were things that the girls never dreamed that they would ever set eyes on! In one corner they saw Fred and George, who had obviously invited back to Hogwarts for the party, demonstrating their Nosebleed Nuggets. In another, they spied Professor Minerva McGonagall talking in hushed tones to none other than Professor Dumbledore. And in the center of the room, there was an extremely large dance floor, in which students of all ages and from all houses were dancing together.

The two couples walked over to a long table next to the wall, filled with every kind of wizarding and non-wizarding food you could ever imagine. Harry and Ron obtained punch for their respective dates, and then offered them some of the delightful snacks. Elizabeth chose one of the scrumptious pumpkin pasties and Katie took a handful of pistachios.

"I've never tried pistachios before," said Harry. "They were always rather expensive, and so the Dursley's would never let me have any."

"Well," said Katie, "It _has _been a good crop this year… yo-ho!"

Harry and Katie started laughing hysterically at this mindless comment.

"So, _how_ many siblings do you have?" Ron was asking Elizabeth for the fourth time.

"One," she repeated.

"That's just _bloody_ strange," commented Ron. "I mean, I have five brothers and one sister! There's —"

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny. I already know," Elizabeth chuckled.

"Weird," butted in Harry. "She knows more about you than you do!" Elizabeth and Katie beamed. Those millions of re-read of each and every detail of each book had finally paid off.

Katie and Elizabeth were looking for more good food to eat (as they had left the un-eaten brownies at Katie's, you remember). They walked down the table a bit more, and spotted a large bowl filled with salad.

"Mmm… I love this kind of salad," said Elizabeth.

"Is it something special?" asked Harry. "It looks like a simple salad to me.

"It's dandelion salad!" said Elizabeth, and after a confused look from Harry, she added, "You do know what dandelions are, don't you?"

"Ah… it's a weed!" said Ron, as though the thinking had hurt his head. They all laughed again.

Then, Katie spotted a tray of brownies down the table. "Look, Elizabeth!" she called out. "Brownies! And they have sprinkles, too!"

The two girls rushed down to the untouched tray of brownies, they were about to ask what they were to cut it with, since there was no knife in sight, when a dark, cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. He had a long, sharp knife in his hand, and was holding it up as though he was going to stab them. The girls backed away quickly, and Ron and Harry had rushed up to protect them, but the knife, instead of stabbing human flesh, came down hard in the brownies. "Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four...," the figure mumbled, as it sliced through the thick brownies. Harry and Ron lead the girls away.

"That's Snape for you," said Ron. "He's bloody insane, I'm telling you, mate." Elizabeth grinned.

Suddenly, Katie noticed something on the far wall. "Oh, what a lovely mirror!" she commented, and indeed it was. It was a beautiful, mahogany mirror with sculpted angles all around it. The glass was so clear, it was almost as though you could walk through it.

"It's just a mirror," said Harry, shrugging it off. "Come on," he added, grabbing Katie's hand and pulling her out onto the floor. "Let's dance!"

The Weird Sisters stuck up a tune, and they danced to the music. The lyrics sounded strangely familiar

"_You don't stand a chance against Gryffindor  
We got the best Quidditch team that the school has seen  
You don't stand a chance against Gryffindor"_

Harry and Ron laughed.

"Ever since Ron's become such a great Keeper, Gryffindor's made up this new song. Much more appropriate then Weasley is Our King, don't you think?" asked Harry, "somebody must have requested it." Ron's ears turned red at the thought of Weasley is Our King. Right on queue, Fred and George sauntered over to where the four people were resting next to the dance floor.

"Yeah, Ronnikins, we though we might request a real good song…" said Fred.

"…such as Weasley is our king" said George,

"But seeing as you have such a lovely date, and it _is _a party…"

"We'll wait until later…" The twins snickered and walked off before Ron could argue. Just then, the last person they wanted to see was strolling by.

"No one calls him the Weasel," said Draco Malfoy loudly, obviously wanting to get a rise out of Ron, "but they should." Ron's ears turned red and he reached for his wand. Elizabeth took his hand and pulled him away, not wanted to get in the middle of a wizarding duel.

"Oh, talking about your Father, Malfoy? Yeah, I agree, he _does _kind of look like a weasel…" said Harry casually. Katie tried to suppress a smile as she imagined Malfoy's father with that repulsive looking black bow in his hair. This time it was Malfoy's turn to redden.

"Why you little…how _dare _you talk about your superiors that way, you and your dirty muggle girlfriend!" Malfoy spat the last word out, and I mean literally _spat, _but thankfully Harry had put up an anti-saliva charm around himself and Katie. Malfoy whipped out his wand and pointed it directly at Harry, as Harry did the same, and Malfoy opened his mouth to say an incantation, when Katie finally got the chance to do something she had long be aching to do. Katie's fist connected with Malfoy's jaw with a resounding crack and he fell back on the floor holding his face.

"Superior? Ha, hope you don't mean yourself, _Malfoy_! Surely any respectable "pure-blood" could protect themselves from a muggle girl like me!" and with that, Katie turned on her heel and walked back to where Elizabeth was sitting with Ron. Harry follow close behind her. From over Katie's shoulder Elizabeth could see Professor McGonagall reluctantly helped Malfoy up, but at the same time saying things like "Draco Malfoy what's your problem!" and "You think you're so cool because you're Slytherin seeker!" Elizabeth laughed and high-fived Katie.

"You think maybe I could have a shot at him next?" joked Elizabeth, thought she was only half-joking.

"Yeah, I thought that it was always the boy who was supposed to protect the girl!" exclaimed Ron. Katie chuckled.

"Oh, I don't think I really needed protecting. It's just that magic doesn't seem to reap the same high as physical violence." said Katie. Harry stared at her, looking rather concerned, before breaking into a smile.

"Remind me _never _to get on your bad side." he said to her. Everybody laughed. Just then Seamus burst into the room carrying a heavy budle. He hastened to throw the Invisibility cloak he had borrowed from Harry, but not before Elizabeth could see the label.

"Ogdens best firewhiskey" she whispered to Katie, who raised her eyebrows. Apparently Seamus _did _have connections. As Seamus lugged the crates over to a dark corner to "set up shop" a dark shadow appeared in the mirror Katie had mentioned earlier.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked, grabbing Katie's arm and twisting her around to face the mirror. There was a dark shape that was constantly getting darker and darker through the mirror. No one seemed to notice, being completely absorbed with the fire whiskey (which, I may add, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore had conveniently not noticed).

"I dunno," answered Katie in a whisper. "Harry, Ron," she called out. "What do you suppose that is?" They, too, shrugged, but looked worried.

Suddenly, their attention was shifted to Malfoy, yet again, though this time he was entering the Shrieking Shack with a girl latched onto his arm. She was fairly pretty, and had thick curly hair. She was wearing a black miniskirt and a dark green sphagetti-strapped top (which Elizabeth secretly did not approve of because of how incredibly revealing it was). Elizabeth and Katie recognized her almost instantly, but Ron and Harry recognized her first

"_Hermione?_" they cried simultaneously.

She smiled and waved at them from across the room. "Thought I wasn't coming because I didn't have a date? Or because I was too busy doing homework? Possibly?" she chuckled. "Well, I _do_ in fact have a date, we have been dating for months now. I apologize if I was too _busy_ to mention it," she added scornfully.

"What has she done?" inquired Ron, sounding dazed.

"Oh, _Ron_! Honestly!" exclaimed Katie. "Don't you read fanfiction? We all knew this was going to happen!" She turned to Elizabeth. "We just didn't know that we were going to be here to witness it!" she murmured.

Draco and Hermione headed over towards the Slytherin induced corner, where Draco made small talk with Severus and Hermione proceeded to flirt with Crabbe and Goyle along with Pansy, who, at the moment, looked slightly distraught.

Ron and Harry were still looking sulky and depressed. "Did you like her, Ron?" asked Elizabeth. "Not friend-ish like. I mean really like."

Ron sighed. "I thought that I did once, two or three years ago. Now I realize I should never have liked her like that." He faced Elizabeth and looked deep into her eyes. "I could never have liked her how I like you," he whispered.

Elizabeth blushed a deep scarlet color and looked away. Her eyes fell on the mirror, the shadow in which was continuing to grow. "Ron," she whispered, grabbing his arm. "Come here." She dragged him over to the mirror. "Look. Now, look closely. Doesn't that look like a girl?" she asked him. He nodded. "Yet we are standing directly in front of it and you do not see our reflections. Just this dark shadow that seems to be growing."

Katie and Harry had followed the couple over. "You know, you're right," confirmed Katie. "It does look like a girl… a girl about our age."

Suddenly, the shadow began to not only grow, but move. Harry and Ron reached out protectively towards the girls, but Katie and Elizabeth were smart enough to know when to step back from a shadow that looks as though it may envelop you in darkness.

They stepped quickly to the other side of the room, and just in time. For, when they looked back, a long, slender leg was protruding from the mirror, and a low, cold voice was whispering.

"_You filthy, mudblood fool…_"

Out from the mirror stepped a girl unlike any they had seen before. She had dirty blond hair that was all in a mess, looking as if it had never met a comb. She wore a Pocahontas-style dress, but it was very dirty, with specks of what Katie suspected to be blood on it. She went barefoot, but Katie saw that her toenails appeared to have been sharpened to a point, along with her fingernails. She held a spear in one hand and matches in another. All in all, a terrifying sight. She somehow reminded Elizabeth of Snape.

"What _is _it?" asked Ron under his breath as they backed away slowly.

"It looks like some sort of wild girl." replied Katie. She and Harry exchanged a glance which clearly said "we can take her". Which they clearly could, Harry with his magical prowess and Katie with her…sheer eagerness to fight. Ron looked a tad frightened, and Elizabeth was eyeing the creature thoughtfully, as if to try and get a measure of it.

However, much to all their relief, the girl-thing did not proceed over to where they were, instead she/it walked slowly and deliberately over to where Herseximione stood. Hermione was grasping Draco's arm in fright, but Draco managed to squirm away, with a womanly squeal, he ran out of the door and up the stairs.

"DRACO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" screamed Hermione, who was still too frightened to move.

"_That's right you mublood filth, see how he runs, you should be doing the same, if you know what's best for you..._" warned the girl menacingly. Suddenly, right before their eyes, the girl's canine teeth began to grow long and _very _sharp, and large bat-like wings emerged from the back of the girl, and she appeared to grow 5 more feet. Somewhere in the room, some person screeched "Go get her! Get the bookworm!" Nobody would ever know who said it, but it appeared nobody was willing to defend Hermione, because everyone around her scooted back out of the way.

"_Luff to!" _yelled the vampire-girl in a strangely Transylvanian accent. Without warning, she speared Hermione with the rod and flung her around a few times. Then she doused her in oil from her nostril and set Hermione on fire too, before stabbing her a few more times with the steak. The vampiress looked very pleased with herself then.

"_I would haff drank her blood, but I don't want any dirty blood in me…"_ she said, to nobody in particular. Then she grabbed her flaming body and threw it back through the mirror from whence she had come. With another devilish look about the party goers she said "_Haff a nice time"_ and spread her wings and flew back through the mirror.

For a full minute there was complete silence. Everyone was just staring at the moldering rug where Hermione had been. Then Seamus said "Err…anybody want some Firewhiskey?" and suddenly the music started up again and people began to dance and socialize as if nothing had happened. Elizabeth and Katie stared at each other, secretly _very _pleased that that annoying know-it-all was finally gone, but unsure how the boys would react. Ron, it seemed was quite preoccupied with staring longingly over at the alcohol Seamus was handing out. Elizabeth sighed.

"Alright, Ron, but I'm watching you. _One_ bottle, and that's it." she said. Ron looked as though Christmas had come early. He gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek and took her hand and they walked over to Seamus' stand.

"You alright?" Katie asked Harry, who was staring off into space.

"What? Oh, yeah! I'm great. I was just thinking about how much more creative that vampiress was then Lord Voldemort." replied Harry with a grin. Katie couldn't help it, she felt herself shiver at the name. Perhaps it was just the recent gruesome/amusing death they had witnessed, or just the fact that she and Elizabeth were, in point of fact, _part_ of this world, and so they too were at risk. Harry noticed and put his arm around her. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about ol' Voldiewart. With a left hook like yours, he would be no problem." said Harry, looking down at her. She smiled. He was right. Hadn't she and Elizabeth waited their whole life to experience this kind of dangerous excitement? She would enjoy herself, not worry. Harry smiled back and gave her a kiss on the forehead as they meandered over to where Ron was currently pushing little first years out of the way to get some Firewhiskey. The Weird Sisters were singing in the background…

"_Voldemort can't stop the rock  
Voldemort can't stop the rock"_

"Ron, I've been thinking," said Elizabeth, as Ron drank the last drops of his Firewhiskey. "I think that—no more, Ron, so don't even ask—that we should maybe go after that… that _thing_ that killed Hermione. We don't know what it wanted and it might come back for someone else… vampires _do _kill two or three people a month, you know."

"A vampire, eh?" asked Ron. "And how do you expect us to kill a vampire, Elizabeth? A silver stake? A crucifix? Holy water?"

"Hem, hem…" they heard a slight cough behind them, and saw that Harry and Katie had joined them. Katie quietly opened her purse and daintily pulled out a silver stake, a bronze cross, and a bottle with a label that clearly read "holy water." Harry threw back his cloak and unsheathed a long sword. On the blade, you could just make out an engraving of the name "Godric Gryffindor."

"Oh…err…I see," voiced Ron. "Well, I suppose we _could_ go after it…"

"Oh, my! Thank you, Ron!" cried Elizabeth and she kissed him on the cheek.

"This is the only adventure we will ever have, in our entire lives!" called Katie, and she hugged Harry.

"Try having to live with this type of thing your whole life," mumbled Harry in an angsty voice.

"Oh, Harry, do cheer up!"

Just then, a dark figure approached. "Well, well… just where do we think we're going?"

They all spun around, though Harry answered, him being the boldest when questioned by a professor as daft as Snape. "We're not going anywhere, _Sir_. Just headed for the snack table. Now, if you don't mind," said Harry, eyeing Snape's raised weapon, "I would appreciate it if you would lower your wand before you accidentally unleash that whitish liquid that just happened to be used in Mrs. Weasley's cooking…"

Snape snarled and spun around, his long, greasy hair sweeping dramatically behind him.

"I don't think we've made a good impression on him," laughed Elizabeth.

"Does it matter?" questioned Ron. "Anyways, where do we start with this whole "vampire slayer" thing?"

"Well…" thought Katie. "I don't really know. In every vampire movie, the slayer at least has a _guide_ to show them where they're going, but we don't even—"

"I hear you want to kill a vampire?" called a voice from behind them.

"Apparently we are not too good at talking quietly, as there have already been two people who have heard us…" muttered Harry. He was in one of his "angsty moods" again, Katie reckoned.

They all turned and saw, to their surprise, Neville. "I've always had a fascination with vampires myself," he let on.

"So you know where we can find this particular vampire?" asked Ron.

"This _particular_ vampire," laughed Neville, "is called Amecurt. She was engaged to Dracula when he was killed (again) and therefore, since she was not yet married to him, she did not die. But she fled to Dracula's summer home in northern Transylvania, and uses the thousands of mirrors in that house as her means of transportation. Supposedly, if you stand in front of a mirror and turn around three times _while_ clicking your heels, it's possible to travel through the mirror to her lair."

Everyone was dumbstruck. Neville had never let on that he had so much knowledge about vampires (even as morbid a topic as it is to have an obsession with). But they did as he said. They walked over to the mirror and turned three times while clicking their heels. They each took a hand, and prepared to step through to the unknown land that lay before them.

As they stepped through the mirror, they felt as if they were passing through ice cold water, but they were dry on the other side. Katie immediately felt the cold whip at her, it was freezing on the other side of the mirror! She voiced this, and everyone else agreed. Neville, for once, had thought ahead though.

"In case we ever needed to hunt a vicious vampire like the Amecurt, I put some clothes away special for the cold. Just hold your wand…er…or your hand…up above your head and say 'Lamia Actaeon Demitto'. It means Vampire Hunting Gear, in latin. The clothes have a very powerful heating charm in them too, just in case." The group did as they were told, but not without some hesitation. Neville was never known to be a master at spellwork. A chorus of "Lamia Actaeon Demitto" could be heard and suddenly everyone was well suited for the harsh Vampiric environment. Katie and Elizabeth were wearing http: (I cant even begin to describe it…) and Harry and Ron were wearing http: (again, no description possible). Neville was dressed in http: clothing. Elizabeth and Katie looked down unbelievably at their new attire. Of course, they could both pull it off, but still, what on earth had made Neville pick such…interesting…clothing. Ron and Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing. Ron however, found a way to make light of the situation.

"Well, Neville, I think you wasted your time with the heating charms, mate. With the outfits those girls will be parading around in, we don't have to worry" said Ron, grinning cheekily. It was clear from Harry's roguish smile, that he felt the same way too. Neville blushed and looked down, mumbling something about "didn't know girls would be coming…"

"Ronald Weasley," said Elizabeth, pretending to take great offense, "Katie and I will not be _parading_ around, as you put it. We plan on tracking and killing a dangerous Amecurt, but you boys feel free to stand there and gawk whilst we do all the work." Katie laughed and blew them a kiss as she and Elizabeth began to lead the way through the snowy tunnel they were in.

"Though I won't say I complain about the outfits Neville gave to them…" said Katie, just loudly enough for Harry and Ron to hear.

"Those girls are going to be the death of us." said Harry, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but at least we'll die happy…" said Ron, obviously still in a different zone. Harry smacked him over the head, which knocked his senses back, and they jogged to keep up with the girls. Neville was telling them about what they should do.

"Seems to me, that maybe this Amecurt could be just too powerful to die using ordinary methods like garlic, crosses, steaks or holy water. We may have to employ other means to kill her." Seeing the skeptical looks on their faces, he added quickly "Oh, don't worry, I'll figure it out…" and he fell back behind the group by a few paces, mumbling to himself.

"Have you seen all the weapons we have with us now? We're like a walking armory!" exclaimed Katie as she found yet another knife hidden in her boot, and another cross on her belt.

"Yeah I know," said Ron, "Harry and I've got silver bullets, and I read somewhere that they're for killing werewolves." Harry looked startled by the knowledge they might have to face a werewolf. At first, Katie wondered why…surely Death Eaters and Voldemort were worse then werewolves, then she remembered.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure we won't find any sort of werewolf around here, and if we do, we'll ask it if it's related to Lupin first" said Katie. Harry laughed at this, but still kept looking around, keeping a sharp eye out. The tunnel ended, and they found themselves facing a very interesting landscape.

The entire land was cloaked in fresh white snow and ice mounds. Normally, Katie would have been thrilled to jump in the snow and throw snowballs at Harry just for fun, but this setting was a bit more morbid than the Hogwarts campus.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, who hated snow and the cold normally, was freezing, no matter what Ron said about her awkward outfit. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that she had longed for adventure her entire life and was now finally about to get it. Ron put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, which, she had to admit, helped quite a bit (in more ways than one).

They trudged on... the snow was deep and it took much effort to walk up the hills. "If only we were perfect, like Legolas, and could walk on top of the snow rather than sink down into it," exclaimed Elizabeth. Katie smiled, but Ron and Harry just exchanged confused looks. Elizabeth assumed that there was no Lord of the Rings at Hogwarts School. She supposed that since they lived in a fantasy world themselves, they didn't find it necessary.

Eventually, after walking through snow for what seemed like miles, they saw something up ahead. "What 'choo looking at?" called out Ron to Katie.

"It looks like a castle…" whispered Katie.

"It is a castle!" called Neville from behind. They had almost forgotten that he was still there. "It's Dracula's castle… or his summer home… or it _was_ his summer home… or it—"

"We get it, Neville," yelled Harry over the wind. "Thanks."

Neville just pulled his hooded cloak farther up over his head and mumbled something that sounded like "…you know… fame isn't everything…"

As they neared the vampire's lair, they began to shiver from reasons other than the cold. It looked as though the gigantic castle was solid iron, through and through. There were few openings in the walls, save for several small windows high up.

They wondered how they were to get inside, the gate being at least twenty feet high. There was no way that either Harry or Ron could use magic to get out of this one. But Neville came up behind them looking very proud of himself.

"It says here, in this book that," he whispered, whipping a tightly bound, red leather book out of his knapsack, "that if you simply walk up to the doors, tap them three times with your right hand—" he went through the motions as he spoke, "and whisper 'in nomen of deus patefacio is ianua', you shall get in easily."

Almost instantly, they heard a low rumble. They thought, at first, that the bridge that they were standing on was collapsing. It was very high, and looked very old after all. But then they realized that the great iron doors were slowly creaking open, and opening out towards them. It sounded (and looked) as though the doors had not been opened in hundreds of years, which was probably true, as vampires can easily fly through the few windows or onto balconies or what have you.

"What did you say, Neville?" asked Ron in an inquiring voice.

"I simply said, 'In the name of God, disclose this door.' Only in Latin, of course. It's a very powerful statement, it seems. I've heard it used before in much more pressing circumstances than this."

"Hmm… go figure," Harry mused, and got a quick jab in the ribs from Katie's sharp elbows.

"Well," said Elizabeth, "shall we?" And together, they crossed the threshold into the darkness of Amecurt's lair.

The dark swirled around them, encompassing them in blackness.

"Are you guys still there?" asked Elizabeth. Everyone answered back that yes, indeed they were.

"Well, why are we all standing around in the dark?" questioned Harry, "Lumos maxima!" The light flared slightly then diminished. "Lumos MAXIMA!" Harry said more forcefully, and this time the light stayed on, glowing more brightly then a normal Lumos spell. Now that Harry's wand was lit up, everyone could see around them. They were standing in what looked to be a giant cathedral-style hall, with very high ceilings and pillars all around. _A lot like the mines of Moria_, though Elizabeth. _But a lot colder and smaller._ All of a sudden, hundreds of bats swooped down from a corner of the high ceiling and started swirling around the group like some sort of bat-cyclone. Harry drew his sword and tried to cut down some of the bats, but to no avail. He sword mere passed through them, as if they were shadows. However, just because they group couldn't touch the bats, didn't mean the bats couldn't touch them. Elizabeth felt one in her hair and she threw it off.

"Neville!" Ron yelled over the din of the flapping wings, "what the bloody hell do we do?" Neville thought hard, and then looked enlightened.

"Katie! Elizabeth!" he called, "you should have, somewhere on you, a silver cross! Douse it in holy water and hold it over your head! Quickly!" Neville didn't need to tell _them_ to hurry, the bats were closing in fast. Katie fumbled for her cross, and found it attached to her lower back. Elizabeth yelled to her that the holy water was on their belt. Swiftly the girls poured a bit of the holy water over the crosses, and after making the holy water was secure again, they thrust their hands up over their head, wincing as some over the bats collided and cut into their arms. The effect was instantaneous. The bats swirled upwards and sped away, farther into the chamber, and out through a broken stain glass window.

Ron and Harry quickly conjured up bandages to wrap around the girls arms, which had a few long scratches on them.

"I hope I get some cool scars…" said Katie as Harry bound up her arm.

"Let's hope these are the only cuts we get today." uttered Elizabeth to Katie, grinning slightly. Katie nodded. The group continued through the hall, and entered another chamber, this one smaller, but still with the high ceilings. It was circular, with long, high gothic windows every few feet. And before them, just as it had been at the Whomping Willow, was the beautiful mahogany mirror. This time however, they could see straight into the party, thought the party-goers could not see them. It appeared Seamus had one too many Firewhiskey's, as he was wearing his underwear on his head. Ron looked about to comment, when the door they had come through slammed shut, and the flames in the holders on the walls went out.

_"Hello mortal fools…back for your little friend?" _said the cold, evil voice again. Everyone jumped as they turned around and found themselves face to face with the 9 foot tall Amecurt, who was staring down at them malevolently. She raised a clawed hand to strike them all, but they managed to lunge out of the way in time. The Amecurt shrieked a sort of war cry and took off into the hair, looking down upon them from a high of 20 or 30 feet. She was wearing a long, torn up black robe and was still holding the spear in her hand. Harry was the first to recover from the shock.

"No, we aren't here for Hermione. We're here to make sure that you don't hurt any more of our classmates!" he yelled.

_"And what if I told you I wouldn't harm any of your mortal being friends again?"_ she said, in a would be sickly-sweet tone, but Katie noticed that she had a glint in her eye which showed she was clearly not telling the truth.

"LIAR!" Katie yelled "You can't trust a vampire's word!" The Amecurt smirked down at her.

_"Well, you can trust this…none of you will see the light of day again!"_ Then, in a burst of speed, she swooped down at Katie, who just barely rolled away in time. She drew from her boot a dagger and threw it at the Amecurt. It struck her in the gut and Katie saw black blood pool around the wound. The Amecurt spiraled upwards shrieking, but the shriek quickly turned into a cackle as she pulled the knife out and threw it on the ground. Elizabeth moved towards Katie, and the girls prepared for a second attack. Suddenly the Amecurt found that she had two arrows lodged in her back. She screeched again and turned around, facing Harry and Ron.

"I wouldn't suggest touching either of them again." said Ron coldly. He was holding a bow with an arrow strung on it. Harry stood beside him, sword drawn. The Amecurt cackled again and flew down towards them. Ron shot at her again, hitting right at the spot where her heart would be, to no effect. The Amecurt hit him with the spear and he was knocked back into the wall, falling on to his back, not moving. Elizabeth started to run over to him, but Katie grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"No!" said Katie, "We don't want to draw attention back to him while he's injured! He's fine, look, he's getting back up." And indeed he was. He was back on his feet, stumbling a bit, but then regained his balance. He nodded over to Elizabeth, who looked very relieved. Neville, who was hiding in the corner (quite a feat for a circular room), yelled to Ron to try the silver bullets and holy water. However, as Ron searched for the gun and Elizabeth hurried over to give him the holy water, Harry was still facing off the Amecurt. The Amecurt swung her sword at Harry and he blocked it and parried. Harry swung his sword at her and actually managed to give her a nice long gash before she swung with lighting speed and hit him along the midsection, knocking him back a few steps as blood began to spread in a line along his stomach, remnants of the sharp point of the staff. He gasped in pain and started to pick up his sword again, when Katie, knowing she had to act, threw a cross at her.

It hit her squarely on the cheek, and when she turned to Katie, the Amecurt had a burn mark on her cheek of the outline of the cross. It did not, however, have the same effect as with the bats. The Amecurt started to stalk back over to Katie, when Elizabeth ran in front of her and threw holy water on her. Before the Amecurt had time to react to the fact that the water was burning her flesh, Elizabeth drew the gun and fired three shots straight through her head. The Amecurt howled in pain and lashed about. Probably not on purpose, but to her benefit anyway, the Amecurt's giant bat-like wing hit Elizabeth across the face, leaving a cut across her hairline, which was dripping blood dangerously. Elizabeth saw stars and felt herself start to lose contiousness. She staggered out the way, dropping the gun as Ron caught her and hauled her over to the wall. Ron, it appeared was limping quite badly.

Katie looked around her. She was the only one left. But the Amecurt was lying on the ground, eyes closed, and it appeared to be dead. Katie approached it cautiously. When she was standing not 2 feet away, she saw that the bullet wounds on the Amecurt's head had begun to heal rapidly. The, with speed unlike any person Katie had ever seen the Amecurt was back on her feet, and had grabbed Katie around the neck, trying to strangle her. Katie couldn't breath and a panic swept her. Suddenly, as darkness began to ebb at her vision, she saw the sword of Godric Gryffindor flying towards her, over the Amecurt's head. With her last bout of strength, Katie reached up and grabbed the sword hilt, and in the same movement she slammed the sword into the Amecurt's abdomen, all the way up to the hilt.

Suddenly Katie could breathe again, and she collapsed on the ground trying to regain her oxygen. When she started to sit up, she couldn't believe it. The Amecurt was slowly pulling the sword out her, as if it were a mere thorn. In the corner, Ron's mind reeled. How on earth could they possibly defeat this creature?

Katie was thrown onto the floor by Amecurt's strong hands. Amecurt pulled back her fist, ready to strike, and unleashed her sharp, dagger-like claws. Within moments, there was a slash that sounded like nails on a blackboard and there were three deep cuts on Katie's soft cheek. Amecurt grabbed Katie's mid-body with her feet, poking her back with the sharpness of her claws until scarlet blood poured out. "_Do you like to fly?"_ she asked Katie in a sinister voice, but, by this time, Katie had lost all consciousness.

Katie was lifted up into the air by Amecurt's powerful wings. Her hands fell uselessly to her sides, and her head bobbed back and forth lifelessly. The Amecurt's menacing laughter filled the room.

All of a sudden, Neville, still huddled in the corner of the circular chamber, had a sudden rush of thoughts, as his mind wandered back desperately to all the books he had read concerning the undead. His mind remembered one particular page…

"Ron!" he called across the room, to the boy who was barely regaining consciousness. Ron looked up woozily. "Ron, you need to cast a spell! I can't remember what the correct one is! Cast a spell to create a spider, and aim it directly towards Amecurt!"

A petrified look suddenly spread over Ron's face. "A spider?" he asked in a squeaky voice. He shivered, and almost looked as though he was going to loose consciousness again.

"Yes, a spider, Ron!" Neville repeated. "And do it quickly! Amecurt's heading directly towards Elizabeth!"

At the thought of the unconscious Elizabeth being hurt, or even worse, killed, Ronald Weasley bravely unsheathed his wand (not the wand you're thinking of), or rather, he pulled it out of his back pocked, and pointed it directly at the Amecurt.

The Amecurt, though, hearing the word 'spider' had frozen in terror. Then, she had proceeded to drop the immobilized Katie onto the hard, stone floor so that she landed with a rather large _thump_. Now, she was diving towards Ron, her arms outstretched and a hellish noise coming out of her mouth.

Ron had little time to react. "_Sido adsensio!_" he called out in a shaky, yet deep, voice.

All at once, a large, hairy spider shot out of Ron's wand, and made direct contact with Amecurts head. The menacing scream immediately turned to a torturous scream as the spider's eight legs clawed at the Amecurt's head.

After several moments of torture on Amecurt's part, the spider suddenly disappeared just as quickly as it had come. But with one affect. The Amecurt was laying on the floor, completely still, yet conscious.

Ron stood up stiffly, and limped over to the center of the room to meet the Amecurt. As he saw the hopeless creature lying in front of him, full of hatred and disgust, he suddenly knew what he must do.

"Spiders will immobilize vampires for hours," said Neville quietly, coming up behind Ron. "Even the worst of them. But… I don't know how to kill them entirely."

Ron looked around at Neville in a surreal way. "I do," he whispered.

Ron bent down and looked deep into Amecurt's open eyes. He reached out and held her shoulder in a firm grip. "Amecurt," he proceeded, "I love you, Amecurt. Come into me. You're my other half. I am nothing without you. I let go of my hatred now. I love you, come into me Amecurt."

At this, the Amecurt wailed loudly, creating a sound that even the undead had never before accomplished. Amecurt rose into the air, straight as a board. Suddenly, she began spinning at an amazingly rapid pace until, all at once, she just disappeared entirely.

Ron stared at the spot where the Amecurt had been and sighed. Then he stood and took a deep breath. Turning around, he saw Neville's dumbstruck face. He was moving his mouth rapidly, yet no sound at all was coming out.

Finally he said, in a barely audible voice, "Who would have thought?"

Ron limped over to Harry, who was currently against the wall, half-standing, half-kneeling, holding his hand to his bloody chest. Ron grabbed Harry's forearm and helped him to stand. Harry ended up supporting most of Ron's weight as they staggered over to where Katie and Elizabeth were. Elizabeth stirred when Ron sat her up against the wall.

"S'it gone?" she murmured, clearly not fully conscious.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, it's gone. Here, keep still while I try and clean this nasty cut on your head." whispered Ron soothingly as he dabbed her head with Holy Water. It was a good thing they had the holy water, because it seemed to be a good healing mechanism. Already Elizabeth's cut was no longer bleeding, though it was still quite prevalent on her pale (from loss of blood) face.

Katie, however, was in a bit worse shape. She had suffered asphyxiation, multiple wounds and possibly a few broken ribs. Harry was hurriedly using liberal amounts of Holy Water on the cuts, both on her back and her cheek. The gashes did stop bleeding, for the most part, but there was still Ron and Katie's broken bones to be dealt with. Ron limped over to where Harry kneeled next to Katie, using the last of the holy water on her cheek wound.

"Harry, don't worry, she'll be fine." he said condolingly. Ron saw the empty holy water bottle, and his eyes flicked over to Harry's bloody shirt. "Mate, why didn't you leave any water for yourself?" Harry looked down at his shirt.

"Oh…guess I forgot. Doesn't really matter, I've had worse." said Harry with a half smile at Ron. Ron shook his head. _Only Harry could forget about a foot and a half deep gash in his chest…_he thought.

Ron walked over to Elizabeth, who had managed to stand up, granted she was using the wall for support.

"How's Katie?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine. Once we get back through the mirror Madame Pomfrey can fix her up in a minute. Elizabeth bit her lip, clearly still worried, but then remembering all of the amazing healings Poppy did in the books, she brightened a bit.

"And how are _you_, Ron?" she asked, looking down at his leg, then back up to his eyes.

"Oh, you know, they might have to chop it…" he muttered jokingly. Elizabeth laughing and gave Ron a hug, grateful that everyone was alright.

"Let's get going," called Harry from in front of the mirror. "we need to get cleaned up." Harry held Katie in his arms, and Elizabeth and Ron walked over, Elizabeth helping to support Ron's injured leg.

Neville reminded them of the toed-tapping, turning around motion to do in order to go back through the mirror and they did. The sensation of stepping through cold water was no less odd, or cold, then when they had first done it. Elizabeth made a mental note not to travel through mirror again anytime soon.

They were indeed back in the room where the party had been held, but it seemed that it had finally dwindled to a close. The room was relatively empty, just a few first years left. Suddenly Harry grabbed his scar and winced and stumbled in pain, loosening his hold on Katie. Elizabeth lunged out and grabbed Katie by the waist, so that she wouldn't fall to the ground. She saw, out of the corner of her eye as she tried to reposition Katie, Harry pass out and fall to the ground, the pain of the scar and the lost blood catching up to him. Elizabeth saw a flash of white light, and the last thing she remembered was being led away by Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.


	3. Part 3

Elizabeth woke to the sound of some terrible coughing. She slowly opened her eyes, yet the world before her was dark and blurry. "Where am I?" she asked woozily.

"You are in the House of Madame Pomfrey," answered a soft, yet sharp female voice. "And it is ten o'clock in the morning. On February the sixteenth, if you want to know."

Elizabeth's vision suddenly cleared. "Madame Pomfrey?" she asked, and tried to sit up, yet fell back weakly onto her lovely feather pillow.

"Yes'm. We thought we'd lost you for a moment there. But you do have some strength in you, my brave muggle."

Elizabeth smiled, and turned her head to the right. There she saw Katie and Harry laying in cots, and to her left, Ron was sleeping in the cot next to her. "Are they alright?" she asked the nurse apprehensively. "They'll be alright?"

Poppy smiled kindly. "Oh, of course. Did you really doubt my master healing powers, especially after all of my experience?" she chuckled.

And at that moment, Ron coughed hard again, and sat up slowly. His coughing had made the others stir, and they, too, began to rub their eyes sleepily and turn over.

"Ron, Harry, Katie," voiced Elizabeth with glee. "You're all okay!"

"I told you they would be," Madame Pomfrey said, almost to herself while rolling her eyes annoyingly.

"I feel miserable," said Katie, and Ron nodded, rubbing his leg, while Harry held his head in his hands as though he was experiencing terrible pain.

"So what happens now?" asked Ron.

All at once, the large wooden doors opened at the end of the room, and in walked none other than the infamous Professor Dumbledore. "Well, well," he said in his chain-smoker-like voice. "I see our heroes have finally awoken." He eyed the quartet suspiciously. "The whole school knows of the feat you have overcome, of course. And we are having a Post-Valentines Feast to celebrate. We expect to see you all there." He turned to leave after this brief speech, but Harry called him back.

"Professor?" he whispered in a hoarse voice. "Why was it that Ron told the Amecurt that he loved her, and she disappeared? What was this power that he had?"

"Ah, Harry," he nodded. "That is something that I wish I could tell you now… but I think that I will mention it in a few years when I realize that I made a mistake and that I should have told you today…"

And with that, he swiftly turned and strode out of the room, leaving them all to ponder this confusing statement.

"Maybe it will all make sense in a few years when someone dies all because Dumbledore didn't tell me what he should have told me?" Harry ventured to guess. The others nodded their heads in agreement, but they were a bit confused as to what they were agreeing to.

"Well," interjected Madame Pomfrey. "I suggest that if you wish to attend the feast tonight, you get some rest. I have the final call as to whether or not you get to leave the infirmary, you know."

Feeling threatened and blackmailed, the four heroes lay down in their cots and pulled the covers up to their chin. The last things Elizabeth saw as she closed her eyes were Ron's blue staring sweetly at her…

That night, Katie, Harry, Elizabeth, and Ron all made their way to the Great Hall, wearing the new clothes that they had been given from a mysterious donor. Katie wore a pale pink gown (http: to the right) and Elizabeth wore a lovely dark red gown (http:www.cinebso.

com/picture.php?idvanhelsingfoto1221452202004051). Ron and Harry were each clothed in their respective dress robes. The men were leading the ladies down the staircase by the arm.

When the got to the bottom of the staircase, Ron turned left while Harry turned right. They looked confused. Then Ron understood. "Oh, Harry's right. I forgot. The location of the Great Hall changes every year, for some unknown reason, you see," he explained to Elizabeth.

So, they turned right and walked through the entrance to the Great Hall. As they stepped over the threshold, there arose around them loud cheering, as everyone in the room (with the exclusion of Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies) stood and clapped their loudest. As they walked down the aisle, they were clapped on the back, and heard many things such as, "Well done, mate!" and "That was _bloody_ brilliant!"

They continued down and took their seats at the Gryffindor table, and Dumbledore stood up at the front of the Hall. "We have some heroes among us tonight," he began. "But their lives have been altered by this terrible creature that they have succeeded in destroying. For, how do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart you begin to understand... there is no going back. There are some things that time can not mend. Some hurts that go too deep...that have taken hold."

He sat down suddenly to a large amount of clapping, and Elizabeth and Katie looked at each other, knowing how Dumbledore liked to make the strangest speeches at the strangest times. Yet, somehow, this one seemed to be strangely appropriate for the situation…

"Well," said Ron. "I suppose this is the end of our adventures together…"

Katie laughed. "No, silly. It's only the start."

And just then, monstrous amounts of food and drink appeared on the long tables and the school began to feast.

THE BEGINNING


End file.
